


EL REINO DE LAS TRES ESPADAS

by Kristy_Fan



Category: King Arthur (2004)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate History, Angst, F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24473107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristy_Fan/pseuds/Kristy_Fan
Summary: El fic está basado en la película El Rey Arturo de Antoine Fuqua y está fechado en el 2004 (que fue cuando lo escribí).Mi forma de narrar ha cambiado mucho entonces, pero le tengo mucho aprecio a esta historia que creé con la intención de añadir más elementos históricos sobre la leyenda del Rey Arturo que los que se muestran en la película. Además, siempre quise ampliar un poco más el papel que le dan a Ginebra en El Rey Arturo (a mi parecer, podía haber dado más de sí).Evidentemente, es una historia muy alternativa que toma como referencia algunas escenas de la película, pero sin ser totalmente fiel a la misma.Me daba pena dejar el fic escondido en el cajón, así que aprovecho para darle una nueva vida en este lugar.¡Ojalá os guste!
Relationships: Guinevere/Lancelot du Lac





	EL REINO DE LAS TRES ESPADAS

**Author's Note:**

> Es un fic largo porque tiene cerca de 30 de capítulos y 61252 palabras, así que voy a tratar de actualizarlo lo más a menudo posible dentro de mi disponibilidad de tiempo libre.

## I

El Sol acariciaba el horizonte de las tierras aún dormidas por la larga noche. Los somnolientos ojos de Lancelot se apresuraban a abrirse. El frío del alba no entumecía al viejo soldado, sino al joven hombre que todavía era. 

El Este…  
El hermoso este matutino, y sombrío a la llegada de la noche.  
¡Cómo añoraba el Este!  
Ahí se encontraba su verdadero hogar, en tierras más secas y áridas, en montañas inaccesibles. El hogar donde fue arrebatado a sus padres siendo un niño y al que —su corazón se lo recordaba según avanzaba el lento latir de los años— jamás volvería. 

No…  
Él no.  
Quizá podrían hacerlo Bors, Galahad y su fiel Tristán.  
Salvo Dagonet y Gawain —uno perteneciente a la tribu de los brigantes y el otro al de los silures, respectivamente— quienes eran bretones, el resto de los soldados bajo mando del _Dux Bellorum_ de Britania eran sármatas. 

Sus expresivos y oscuros ojos marrones se cerraron por un instante y se abrieron de nuevo resignados. Seguía estando ante las propiedades de Bautón, un noble romano, y su amable esposa Aelia Eudoxia. Levantó la vista, desviándola de los molestos rayos nacientes del este. Al norte estaría el territorio de los pictos —cien kilómetros más lejos del muro de Adriano, estaría el destruido recinto amurallado de Antonino— y al sur, la cada vez más problemática Britania.  
¿Problemática? Sí.  
Los tiempos de paz habían terminado, al menos eso aseguraba su Dux Bellorum: Artorius; si es que en verdad habían existido. En los pensamientos de Lancelot nunca lo había hecho. Diez años llevaba en aquel rincón perdido del imperio romano, imperio del que era esclavo, que le había arrebatado a su familia, y que nunca le había permitido disfrutar de una semana entera de absoluta calma.  
Un ave inició su canto y el aguerrido soldado en que se había convertido Lancelot no le prestó atención. Estaba intentando recordar los olores y sonidos de Sarmatia, su patria perdida.  
—¡Lancelot!  
Se volvió. Sentía que la mujer hubiera tenido que abandonar la casa en aquella fresca mañana. La humedad afectaba mucho a sus articulaciones. La mujer de Bautón se acercó despacio, arrastrando ligeramente la pierna derecha. Llevaba una túnica romana de color blanco que acentuaba su piel morena, demasiado oscura para la tierra en la que vivían. Aelia se acercó a Lancelot, que se puso de pie e inclinó su cabeza en un saludo respetuoso.  
—Salve, madre…  
—Salve, hijo… ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? —Aelia levantó el rostro serio de Lancelot con su mano y lo miró fijamente.  
No supo qué responder. Sentía mucho respeto por su marido y por ella. Ambos lo habían acogido y le habían curado de la espantosa herida de flecha que había tenido en su hombro izquierdo. Le abrumaba tanta hospitalidad por parte de ese matrimonio romano y, además, cristiano. Ellos aseguraban que lo habían hecho por las enseñanzas de un hombre al que llamaban Jesús. Él, sin embargo, creía que no era más que el simple gesto de gratitud por impedir que los pictos arrasaran la única posesión que tenían.  
Bautón y Aelia habían vivido en Roma hasta que el general Bautón fue designado, veinte años atrás, a la vigilancia del Muro de Adriano. Cuando llegó el retiro, se le concedió permiso para regresar a Roma, pero lo ignoró. Quiso seguir viviendo en la tierra que había visto crecer y morir a sus tres hijos.  
El sármata suponía que él era la versión extranjera de alguno de sus hijos, caído en desgracia en algún desafortunado combate contra Merlín y los pictos. ¡Cómo despreciaba a los pictos! ¡Cuántos años habían soportado sus rebeliones!  
—Gawain ha venido a buscarte. Dice que vuestro _Dux Bellorum_ ha convocado la asamblea. ¿No te irás, verdad?  
En el cálido rostro de Aelia la aflicción comenzó a mostrarse. Ella detestaba a esos soldados que le arrebatan a su hijo. Sobre todo, no soportaba a Galahad. Según Aelia, siempre traía las más sombrías noticias desde el Muro de Adriano.  
—Eso me temo, madre.  
Aelia se derrumbó y las lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse frías, como las gotas de rocío de esa mañana. Lancelot posó sus cuarteadas manos en el rostro de Aelia y le limpió con suavidad las lágrimas de su rostro.  
—No os preocupéis por mí. Yo siempre vuelvo —la voz de Lancelot sonó severa y solemne. Demasiado grave para su rostro todavía infantil y demasiado vieja para su apenas estrenada juventud. 

La mujer de Bautón asintió, poco convencida. No sabía si podría soportar perder a otro hijo. Aunque ese soldado procediese de un lugar tan alejado, casi al otro extremo del imperio y del mundo conocido, se había portado mejor con ellos de lo que hicieron los propios hijos que habían engendrado. «¡Dios los tenga en su gloria!». Lancelot les había salvado la vida y protegido su _villae_ más veces de lo que ella y su esposo podían recordar.  
Además, eran tan joven y sensato. Ninguno de sus tres hijos había mostrado interés por los libros, la cultura o las leyes… ¡No! No podría soportar perderlo.  
—La noche, la temible noche, se ha ido por el momento. El alba ya está aquí.

Siempre vestido con ropas de cuero negras, como si estuviera en permanente luto, el sármata esbozó una inocente y amplia sonrisa detrás de su espesa y fina barba, haciendo aparecer el rostro infantil que se ocultaba tras su taciturna expresión. Aelia no pudo resistirse a devolverle la sonrisa.  
—Ve en paz, hijo mío. Vuelve lo más pronto que puedas y cuídate. Yo rezaré por ti. —Intentó sonreír, pero la emoción se lo impidió.  
—Gracias, madre. —Lancelot la besó en la frente y marchó por donde ella había llegado. 

Aelia le observó marcharse, llorando en silencio. Se preguntaba qué era en realidad el imperio y por qué enviaba a jóvenes a matar y morir en una tierra de la que eran extraños.  
Una vaca mugió y la mujer de Bautón se volvió al Este. El sol de Britania se estaba alzando sobre sus tierras, mientras el amanecer daba paso a un nuevo día.  
Otro amanecer en Britania, una tierra pagana regada con sangre.  
Un nuevo día en una tierra perdida en el tiempo y en los recuerdos.  
El ocaso de Roma se aceleraba y pronto se derrumbaría.  
¿Cuándo sucedería eso?  
Aelia no lo sabía.  
Ni lo sabría en vida.


End file.
